The present invention is directed to rocker panel moldings. More particularly, the present invention is directed to rocker panel moldings that are adjustable during mounting.
Rocker panels are automobile body structures that cover side members of a vehicle""s frame that are located beneath the vehicle""s doors and extend along opposite sides of the vehicle between lower portions of the vehicle""s fenders. Rocker panels are frequently covered with rocker panel moldings generally made of rubber or rubber-like resinous materials and are attached to rocker panels by clips. In accordance with a first prior art approach, rocker panel moldings are configured either as straight, unitary moldings as seen in FIG. 1, or as unitary moldings with lateral portions that extend upwardly at vehicle wheel wells as is seen in FIG. 2. In accordance with a second prior art approach shown in FIG. 3, prior art rocker panel moldings are separated into two independent parts with a gap there between. A tab projecting longitudinally from one part creates an overlap to visually close the gap.
The present invention is directed to rocker panel moldings for attachment to rocker panels on automotive vehicles, wherein the rocker panel moldings are configured as units each having a front section and a rear section, each section having an exterior surface adapted to face outwardly with respect to an automotive vehicle and an interior surface adapted to face inwardly toward the automotive vehicle. The front and rear sections further have upper edge portions and lower edge portions with the front section having a rear edge and the rear section having a front edge. The rear edge and the front edge are separated by a gap that is bridged by at least one flexible bridge element. The bridge element has a front end and a rear end, the front end being in cooperative relationship with the rear edge of the front section and the rear end being in cooperative relationship with the front edge of the rear section.
In a further aspect of the invention, the bridge element is unitary with the front and rear sections of the rocker panel molding, and in still another aspect of the invention there are two bridge elements spanning the gap between the front and rear sections, one bridge element being positioned proximate the upper edge portion of the rocker panel molding and the other bridge element being positioned proximate the lower edge portion of the rocker panel.
In still a further aspect of the invention, a tab extends from the end edge of one section into the gap between the sections and toward the end edge of the other section to slide behind, or into, the end edge of the other section in order to visually close the gap upon moving the end edges toward one another.